


Wedding Planning

by Charlie733



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie733/pseuds/Charlie733
Summary: Ringo and Easy planning their wedding.





	Wedding Planning

Ringo couldn’t believe it but Easy said “yes”. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise for him as Easy showed him how much he loved him every single day. Sometimes it was in words that never failed to melt his heart - which is not made of stone anymore. Sometimes it was through his actions - buttering his toast, having his coffee ready in the morning or just smiling at him. These all made his knees go weak and steal his breath. He couldn’t believe Easy would be his forever. 

It was the day after the second proposal. Ringo and Easy were laying in bed wrapped in each others arms. Easy was so happy he couldn’t stop smiling that gorgeous smile of his with his dimples. He was looking at Ringo with so much love, he just couldn’t put what he was feeling into words. He caressed the side of Ringo’s face so tenderly, all Ringo could do was sigh contently and return the blinding smile. 

“Good Morning,” Easy said cupping Ringo’s face and placing a kiss on his lips. “How is my future husband feeling this morning?”

“Wonderful!” Ringo sighed and placed his own kiss on Easy’s lips. “What do you want to do today?”

Easy would love to stay in bed all day and show Ringo how happy he is but he knew they had to come out of their cocoon eventually. “We could start planning the wedding?” he asked tentatively not sure if Ringo was ready for all that yet.

“Already? You don’t want to take some time to let the idea of spending the rest of your life with me sink in?” Ringo asked moving a little away from Easy.

This made Easy a little nervous -- had Ringo changed his mind? He certainly hoped not. “What, have you changed your mind?” 

Ringo noticed Easy’s change in body language. He pulled him close “No, I haven’t changed my mind. I want to marry you so bad but I don’t want to pressure you.”

“Ringo, you’re not pressuring me. I want to be your husband as soon as possible. It’s all I’ve been thinking about since you asked me the first time. Probably even before that. You make me so happy.”

“OK then today will be “Wedding Planning Day” but I would like it just to be you and me for today so we can plan what we want. Then we can ask the others for their help. Let’s go into the City and stay at a hotel for a couple of days - sort of our own little engagement party. What do you say?”

Easy just smiled at him and kissed him passionately. “That’s a yes by the way.” Ringo was getting really good at reading Easy’s mind or maybe it was just because they were so comfortable with each other, their thoughts just meshed. They finally got up, dressed and packed for a night. They left a note for Tobias and the others letting them know where they were going.

Arriving at the hotel, they made their way to their room. Once the door was shut, Ringo found himself being led to the bed and undressed. Of course he wasn’t complaining that Easy was in control. It kind of turned him on when Easy was in this mood. He could totally let go. He trusted Easy beyond anything. 

Easy loved it when Ringo let go and let him have his way with him. He was proud that he was the only one that Ringo showed that side of himself to. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that Ringo was his. He looked deep into Ringo’s eyes -- he could get lost in there -- and whispered “I love you” just before he took his lips. He kissed his way down Ringo’s perfect body - god he loved his body, so toned. When he reached his fly he looked up to find Ringo watching him. He raised an eyebrow seeking permission to go further. Ringo just gave him a look that said “don’t stop”. He shuffled Ringo’s pants and underwear down and off and flung them to the floor. He sat back on his legs and just looked at all that was his and only his. He licked his lips in anticipation. He bent down and licked Ringo from tip to base. The noises coming from Ringo just encouraged Easy. He loved to feel Ringo writhing with pleasure under him when he took him into his mouth. He knew just how to bring Ringo to the brink and make him fall apart. With one last kiss to his hip, Easy made his way back up to Ringo’s lips and took them plundering his mouth.

When they need to break for air, Easy laid down beside Ringo and put his head on his chest. He giggled at the thought that ran through his mind at that moment.

“What’s so funny?” Ringo questioned with a confused look. Nothing that had happened in the last 20 or so minutes was funny -- awesome, beautiful, mind-blowing yes -- but not funny.

“I was just thinking I get to do that for the rest of my life whenever I want. I wonder if we will still be this passionate when we’re both old and grey, with matching sweaters sitting on the front porch swing.” Easy looked down at Ringo. He didn’t think he would see Ringo any other way than the way he looked now.

“I am looking forward to doing that for the rest of my life too and you will always be beautiful to me no matter how old and grey you get.” Ringo said placing a peck on Easy’s lips and getting out of bed. 

Easy watched his fiance walk naked to the bathroom...he could certainly get used to that view. With a sign he too got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He figured they should help the hotel conserve water and shower together. 

After shower shenanigans were over and they were dressed, they decided to take a walk around the city. They found a lovely park with a view of the Rhine. They sat to people watch for a while. Easy started the wedding conversation. “So, husband-to-be when would you like to get married?”

Ringo looked over at Easy, twinkling eyes and all. “As soon as possible” was all he said. “I suppose you want a wedding with all the trimmings which will take time. I don’t want to wait a year or even six months. I could wait 3 months at the most. Is that enough time for you?”

“What’s the hurry? I’m not going anywhere or going to change my mind. I want our wedding to be something we will remember for the rest of our lives.”

“We will remember it because every time we look at each other or touch each other that day will be in our minds as the best decision we ever made.” Ringo reached out and touched Easy’s cheek.

“OK let’s say 3 months. That would make it October. October 5th is the first Saturday. October 5th is the day. That’s sorted.” Easy was smiling so big. That would be his wedding day. He looked over at Ringo and saw him playing with his phone. “What are you doing? Is this conversation boring you?”

“Don’t be an idiot. I’m just entering it in my calendar and checking it off my “Can’t believe Easy said yes” list.” Ringo smirked when Easy’s eyes went wide with surprise. 

“You have a “Can’t believe Easy said yes” list? Let me see.” 

Ringo moved closer so Easy could read the phone screen. There really was a list called “Can’t believe Easy said yes” list. Easy grabbed the phone and started to scroll down the list. Ringo had thought of everything. 

“Now that we have the date, where are we going to do it?” Easy asked.

“I think there is only one place -- the roof terrace. So many of our moments have happened there. This would be another one.” Ringer had already thought about it. “Or did you want to do the whole church thing?”

“Not really, the roof is good. You decorated it so nicely for your proposal that I think I would be perfect for the ceremony.” Easy snuggled into Ringo on the bench they chose to rest on. He loved it when he sat with his back to Ringo’s chest and Ringo enveloped him in his arms. Easy felt so safe and loved -- it was one of his favourite places.

“We could get tall pedestals for flowers near were we will stand to say our vows. Have chairs for the guests with an aisle down the middle where we both will walk down together.” Ringo suggested as he squeezed Easy in his arms. Easy bent down to kiss Ringo’s arms.

“That sounds perfect. How many guests should we invite? I would like all of our flatmates to be there as they have been with us since the very beginning - stopping us from killing each other in the beginning, helping us reconcile after every misunderstanding and encouraging us not to give up on our relationship because even they could see it really is something special.” Easy turned to look at Ringo. He could see Ringo was also remembering all the ups and downs of their relationship. 

“Yes, I agree they have been our very own therapists / cheering section over the past couple of years. I also would like to invite Kira - she has to be there.”

“Of course she does. What about having Tobias be the officiate?” Easy asked.

“Do you think he would do it? He hasn’t always be a “Ringsy” supporter. And he is your ex-husband.” They both chuckled at the memories of their earlier issues with Tobias and their relationship.

“He’s over our marriage mistake. I think he has accepted that we were meant for each other and nothing he can do will ever break us up.” Easy said and punctuated it with a kiss to Ringo’s cheek.

Easy nestled back against Ringer and entwined their fingers making their engagement rings clink. They both looked down and smiled. Yes “together forever” was going through both their minds. 

“Now the reception. On the roof again with Tobias in charge of the music, Saskia in charge of the food. We can get the beer and wine from the Schiller.” Ringo ticked off items on the to do list. “What song shall we dance to?”

“I don’t know. Do you have one in mind? I haven’t given much thought to it.”

“I have a couple in mind. Why don’t I make a playlist when we get back and listen to them all and then choose. I would like our first dance as husbands to be to a song that is totally us. One that we can dance to on each of our anniversaries.” Ringo squeezed Easy tight at the thought of many anniversary celebrations. The song “Yours” instantly came to his mind.

“Alright, I will leave that to you to sort out.” Easy twisted and placed a kiss on Ringo’s lips. “Oh no! We have no one to do our photos. Normally I would be doing them but I can’t not on my wedding day.” For the first time that day, Easy’s smile faltered.

“You’re right, you will be too busy making sure your new husband is not left alone for one minute after we say “I do”. What about if we put cameras on tripods all around the roof and put the cameras on timers so they take pictures all the time at different intervals. Is there anyone you would trust to take the “professional shots” -- us at the front saying our vows, first kiss as husbands, walking back down the aisle after the ceremony? Or making a video of the day?”

“I will have to think about who I want to take those precious pictures and the video. I do like your idea about setting up the cameras around the roof. That way they will not be posed and totally casual.” Easy’s eyes lit up when talking about the photography. Ringo knew there were few who could measure up to Easy’s skill in taking pictures.

“Now on to clothes. What are we going to wear? Formal or informal?” Leave it to Ringo to think about appearances. He liked wearing suits -- it made him feel important and put together -- not that Easy would argue. Ringo did look awesome in a suit. 

“I don’t think we’re the top hat and tails kind of people. I think if we had matching suits with matching ties and flowers in the lapel, we would be too handsome to handle.” Easy chuckled. 

“OK, let’s go with that. We’ll go to my tailor and have them tailored to us.” He looked at Easy with an expression that Easy couldn’t read.

“What?” he asked.

“I was just imagining you in the suit - a nice shade of light grey - and was wondering how I was going to keep my hands off you for the whole day.” Ringo said with a mischievous smile.

“Well I certainly wouldn’t want to deny my husband anything on his wedding day so maybe we could sneak away during the reception for a short private celebration.” Easy suggested with the wiggling of his eyebrows. Ringo kissed his temple and nodded in agreement.

“Well, I think that’s all sorted for now. Let’s head back to the hotel for dinner, dancing and loving.” Easy started to get up. Ringo pulled him down again and engulfed him in his arms.

“Stay here a little longer.” He whispered in Easy’s ear. Easy smiled and snuggled in. They sat there watching the sun set over the water each lost in their thoughts.


End file.
